system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
Окончание: Логика развития в Югославии
Предыдущая: Логика развития в Югославии 5. Социально-экономические причины интервенции 1. Почему Запад заинтересован в интервенции на территории Югославии? Для того, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, нужно отступить от югославской темы, и посмотреть на развитие капиталистической экономики в период после Второй Мировой Войны. Подобно СССР, первые 20 лет после войны были периодом Реконструкции, и экономика на экономических рельсах развивалась неплохо, хотя и не так бурно как в некапиталистических странах. Однако, затем наступил период застоя, что означает, что капиталистическое производство либо вообще перестало быть прибыльным, либо малоприбыльным. На широких слоях общества это отразилось как рост массовой безработицы. Это также означает падение уровня жизни среди широких слоев населения. Особенно остро этот процесс протекает в Западной Европе, где официальный показатель безработицы превышает 11%. Профессор Sean Gervasi в своей статье "Why is NATO in Yugoslavia?" (Почему НАТО в Югославии?), за 1995 г. говорит: "The Western countries ... are locked in an intractable economic crisis. Beginning in the early 1970s, profits fell, production faltered, long-term unemployment began to rise and standards of living began to fall. There were, of course, the ups and downs of the business cycle. But what was important was the trend. The trend of GDP growth in the major Western countries has been downward since the major recession of 1973-1975. In the United States, for instance, the rate of growth fell from about 4 per cent per year in the 1950s and the 1960s, to 2.9 per cent in the 1970s ... then to about 2.4 per cent in the 1980s. Current projections for growth are even lower." Для того, чтобы поднять прибыльность капиталистического производства, нужно завоевать новые рынки сбыта, и в частности в Восточной Европы. Кроме того, нужно снизить стоимость производства, а для этого нужно дешевое сырье и дешевая рабочая сила. 2. Однако, кроме экономических, есть еще политические, более весомые соображения, по которым НАТО рвется в Югославию. Югославия - это лишь форпост социалистической системы. На примере Югославии прорабатываются варианты уничтожения социализма в бывшем Советском Союзе, Китае, и других подобных странах. Как доказательство этого, приведем следующее свидетельство одного из агентов немецкого правительства. В статье "PLOTTING THE WAR AGAINST SERBIA: AN INSIDER'S STORY", он пишет о тайной операции под названием "Roots": "The objective of "Roots'" is the dissociation of Kosovo as the principal source of raw materials for Yugoslavia though a comprehensive autonomy, by Albanian annexation or total independence; the secession of Montenegro, its the only remaining access to the Adriatic and the dislocation of Vojvodina the "bread basket" and another source of raw materials for Yugoslavia leading to the total collapse of Yugoslavia as a viable, industrial state. Behind this action is Germany's and the USA's fear that Yugoslavia will ally itself with Russia and other former Soviet states once Yeltsin is replaced by communist and nationalist forces in the near future." 3. Предварительно, Восточную Европу поделили между собой Германия и США. Британия, которой ничего не досталось в этом дележе, и которая была обойдена немецкими банкирами в ходе организации и следовательно, контроля за валютой для Европейского Союза, скулит по этому поводу. Поэтому, от их официальных аналитиков можно иногда услышать полу-правду. Так, например, T.W. Carr, который является соиздателем публикаций Министерства Обороны и Иностранных дел в Лондоне, в статье "GERMAN AND U.S. INVOLVEMENT IN THE BALKANS: A CAREFUL COINCIDENCE OF NATIONAL POLICIES?" (Немецкое и Американское участие на Балканах), за 1995 г. пишет: "If new maps were to be produced of Europe which depict current zones of German economic dominance and military influence, they would bear a striking similarity to maps ... made a temporary reality by Adolf Hitler's Third Reich in the 1940's ... However, south of the "German Zone", in a swathe which runs from Albania in the West through Macedonia, Bulgaria, Romania, Moldavia to the Ukraine in the East, is another zone to which the United States is paying special attention. It appears that the US Government views this southern belt as its area of economic interest." Этот взгляд подтверждается информацией от проф. Sean Gervasi: "Slovenia, Croatia and Bosnia-Herzegovina were to be brought into a German sphere of interest. Germany acquired access to the sea on the Adriatic, and potentially, in the event that the Serbs could be overwhelmed, to the new Rhine-Danube canal, a route which can now carry 3,000 ton ships from the North Sea into the Black Sea. The southern reaches of Yugoslavia were to fall into an American sphere of interest. Macedonia, which commands the only east-west and north-south passages across the Balkan Mountains, was to be the centerpiece of an American region. But the American sphere would also include Albania and, if those regions could be stripped away from Serbia, the Sanjak and Kosovo." Важным моментом во всем этом пока что "мирном" дележе территорий является то, что нам, т.е. Восточной Европе, отведена роль поставщика сырья и дешевой пищи для Запада. В остальном, капиталисты Западных стран заинтересованы в уничтожении нашего промышленного производства, высоких технологий и умственного развития. Об этом свидетельствует профессор Sean Gervasi, которые пишет, что планируется реорганизовать Европу в виде концентрических кругов вокруг Германии. В центре этого круга будет самая богатая и наиболее технологически развитая Германия, вокруг которой будут располагаться страны победнее, как то Италия и Голландия. На последнем кругу этого нового разделения труда будут страны Восточной Европы, которые призваны поставлять дешевое сырье и продукты в Западную Европу. Они намерены держать нас за быдло, за сельских батраков, и причем предполагается, что зарплаты тут будут самыми низкими. 4. Для стран Восточной Европы не остается пути развития назад, по рельсам капитализма. Развитие по этому пути означает постоянную отсталость и унижение людей, которые живут на этой территории. Еще раз даем слово профессору Gervasi: "Western corporations are not interested in promoting industrial development in Russia, as the foreign investment figures show. The primary Western interest in the Commonwealth of Independent States is in the exploitation of its resources ... Thus many parts of Eastern Europe, as well as much of the former Soviet Union, are meant to remain permanently underdeveloped areas, or relatively underdeveloped areas. Implementation of the new division of labor in Europe means that they must be locked into economic backwardness" 5. Ситуация, таким образом, напоминает ту, что сложилась в ходе Первой Мировой Войны. Милован Джилас, в книге "Новый Класс", пишет: "Ленин в работе "Империализм, как высшая стадия капитализма" приводит данные о том, что три четверти достояния крупных российских банков контролировал иностранный капитал. Троцкий в "Истории русской революции" подчеркивает, что иностранцы держали в своих руках 40 процентов акций российской промышленности, причем по ведущим отраслям этот процент был еще большим. О Югославии доподлинно известно, что в важнейших отраслях ее хозяйства тоже доминировали иностранцы. Сами по себе данные примеры ничего бы не доказывали, если бы не факт, что иностранный капитал, сохраняя за этими странами исключительную роль источников сырья и дешевой рабочей силы, немалую мощь свою направлял на замедление их развития. Речь практически шла об узаконении их отсталости и даже национальном вырождении." 6. Возможные варианты развития В понимании любого феномена, мы встречаемся со множеством информации необходимо переработать. Но со временем, громадную часть этой информации мы должны отсеять, отложить в архив, возможно для будущего просмотра. Перед нашим умом должны остаться основные ориентиры. Это подобно проблескам, которые указывают на основные черты развития, настоящего и будущего. Для того, чтоб эти проблески были возможны и видимы, следует отойти на некоторое расстояние. Вместе с тем, нельзя отлучаться настолько далеко, что сделает для нас саму сущность вещей невидимой, из-за хаоса повседневных забот. Возможно общение с природой, физический труд, или секс являются лучшим отдыхом для творчества. В понимании дальнейшей судьбы Югославии - а судьбу Югославии мы понимает тесно в соприкосновении с другими государствами современности - следует принимать во внимание 3 основных момента: 1) Исторически, социалистические революции почти всегда совершались впоследствии поражения прежнего преступного правительства во внешней войне. Военное поражение ослабляет аппарат подавления внутри данного государства, т.е. в первую очередь армию, которая прежде всего предназначена для подавления собственных граждан. Проигранная война, с ее жертвами, насильно открывает глаза населению на сущность того режима, при котором оно живет. Таким образом, с одной стороны создается вакуум, а с другой - революционное давление, которое может использовать небольшое, но хорошо организованное меньшинство. 2) Бюрократия показала, что по-настоящему драться с наступлением мирового капитализма она не намерена. В ней живут надежды на примирение, на сожительство с капитализмом. Это показала югославская бюрократия по отношению к МВФ, НАТО и другим Западным институтам в 1980-х и 1990-х. Это же продолжает доказывать московская бюрократия. 3) То, как следует себя вести в подобной ситуации - т.е. ситуации порабощения страны иностранными оккупантами и несостоятельности, продажности старого правительства - показали отряды Тито, в Югославии, и отряды партизан в Албании. Следует вести партизанскую борьбу, как против иностранных оккупантов, так и против национальных коллаборационистов. В ходе такой войны, следует надеяться на благоприятные геополитические изменения. Атаки 11 сентября, 2001 г. являются симптомом глобальной революции. Таковы 3 главных ориентира. Теперь более подробно. В нашем мире существуют 3 важных антагонизма. Это: 1) антагонизм между капиталистической и "социалистической" системами государств; 2) антагонизмы между правящими кликами внутри каждой из бывших социалистических стран; 3) антагонизмы между ведущими капиталистическими странами, т.е. межимпериалистические антагонизмы. Ленин, в своей работе "Империализм, как высшая стадия капитализма", написанной в 1916 г., т.е. в ходе Первой Мировой Войны, пишет, что империалистическая война является неизбежной на капиталистической хозяйственной основе. Более конкретно, в Предисловии он пишет: "эти итоги показывают абсолютную неизбежность империалистических войн на такой хозяйственной основе, пока существует частная собственность на средства производства" Как показала Вторая Мировая Война, война империалистическая, т.е. построение империи для капитала, уходит в на второй план, перед войной фашизма против государств, которые стали на путь перехода к социализму. Борьба Англии и США против Германии была лишь слабой нотой в борьбе фашистской Германии против СССР. После "окончания" Второй Мировой, антагонизм капиталистической и социалистической систем выступает на первый план, отодвинув на второй план внутри-капиталистические противоречия. Проявлением этого антагонизма является "холодная война", включая такие "горячкие точки" как Корейская война, Вьетнамская война, и многие другие войны. Период распада бывших "социалистических" государств указывают на неизбежность гражданских войн внутри этих государств. Бюрократия не может мирно поделить государственную собственность, которая находится под ее контролем. Опыт Югославии ярче всего указывает на это. Но это лишь начало. На территории бывшего Советского Союза уже начались подобные войны между различными бюрократическими кланами, и Чечня есть один пример этого. Подобный вариант развития следует ожидать и в Китае в недалеком будущем. Еще никогда контрреволюционная гражданская война, или, с другой стороны, революционная гражданская война, не проходили без внешней интервенции. Эта тенденция началась еще во времена Парижской Коммуны, когда контрреволюционным войскам Версаля благоприятствовали оккупирующие парижские предместья немцы. Следовательно, можно ожидать, что по мере возгорания "межнациональных" конфликтов на территории бывших "социалистических" государств, империалистические войска не заставят себя ждать. Как только намечается распад "социалистических" государств, империалистические антагонизмы усиливаются. Это закономерно, ибо перестав бороться с внешним врагом, или почувствовав послабление, империалисты ударяются в собственные козни. Кому достанется лакомый кусочек? Официльный аналитик американской армии, Stephen Blank пишет, в "Yugoslavia's wars": "By late 1994, it was apparent that the danger of continued fighting could fracture the NATO Alliance", т.е. война в Боснии остановилась потому, что продолжение этой войны могло означать вооруженное столкновение между самими членами НАТО! И еще одно замечание нашего Stephen Blank, о зреющих межимпериалистических противоречиях, и тенденции к новой империалистической войне, в связи с "дележем" сфер влияния в бывших "социалистических" странах: "At the Munich International Defense Forum meeting in February 1995 there were particular acrimony and divisions. NATO Secretary-General Willy Claes even admitted that he was worried that differences over Bosnia and integrated structures in NATO might bring about a situation where the Atlantic Alliance "might get bogged down." Likewise, French Foreign Minister Alain Juppe stated that the November 1994 U.S. decisions indicated that Europe would always be a political dwarf until it created its own European defense identity, a long-standing French objective. He also accused the United States of conducting clandestine military operations in support of Bosnia ... If this divisive trend continues, Europe's most durable security structures might break down. The result could be European anarchy and a renationalization of security policies across the continent." умаю, что понятно, что "ренационализация" военной политики означает усиление вражды между империалистическими странами. Поэтому, мы видим, например, как Франция формирует военную структуру с Германией, против блока США и Англии. В районе Дальнего Востока, скорее всего столкнуться интересы империалистов США и Япония по вопросу о разделе сфер влияния в Китае. Таким образом, на США будут давить с 2-х сторон, и сценарий 2-й Мировой повторяется с тем отличием, что завязкой борьбы становится желание "поделить" бывшие "коммунистические" страны. Это по сути знаменует начало 3-й мировой войны, ибо, как пишет Ленин: "при капитализме немыслимо иное основание для раздела сфер влияния, интересов, колоний и прочее, кроме как учет силы участников дележа, силы общеэкономической, финансовой, военной и т.д. А сила изменяется неодинаково у этих участников дележа, ибо равномерного развития отдельных предприятий ... отраслей промышленности, стран при капитализме быть не может". Таким образом, мы имеем дело с: 1) неизбежностью войн внутри разрушающихся бюрократических государств; 2) неизбежностью контр-революционной интервенции по отношению к этим "бывшим" странам; 3) неизбежностью войн между самими империалистами. Любая современная война, и особенно империалистическая, есть канун социалистической революции. Это было предвидением Ленина в 1916 г., основанным на опыте Парижской Коммуны в 1871 г., когда режим Наполеон III потерпел поражение от режима Бисмарка. Однако, в этой закономерности нас также убеждает опыт Русской Революции 1905 и 1917 гг.., опыт Югославии в ходе Второй Мировой Войны, и др. Наиболее ярко по отношению к Соединенным Штатам этот тезис проявился в ходе Вьетнамской Войны. США отказались от Вьетнама не потому, что заботились о жизни своих солдат, а потому что события дома и на войне начали принимать форму неконтролируемого вихря, социальной бури. Современная война, с ее смертями, разрушениями и унижением всего человеческого, духовного и культурного, открывает широким слоям населения на сущность как капиталистической системы, так и на сущность бюрократической системы. "Чем НАТО лучше Милошевича?" спрашивала передовая югославская молодежь в ходе бомбежек НАТО в 1999 г. Если спец.наз. Милошевича, к примеру, расстрелял 30 человек мирного населения, то в эту же минуту авиация НАТО уничтожила в 2 раза больше мирных людей. Такое развитие сознания означает сильное "полевение" населения, которое до этого гордилось своей ориентацией на "западную демократию", противопоставляя себя таким образом недемократичности "социалистического" режима. Во всем обществе нарастает кризис - как быть, с кем идти, в каком направлении? Многие, не вытерпев интенсивности этого кризиса, его гибельности для себя лично, надеются обрести "спасение", присоединившись к "нормальному" капитализму. Это выражается в массовой эмиграции специалистов и интеллектуалов из бывших "социалистических" стран. Я думаю, что их ждет дорога вначале некоторого материального, но не эмоционального удовлетворения, и последующего разочарования. Они окажутся как рыбы на песке. Вне своей среды, они найдет трудным дышать в обществе, которое отравляется всевозможными зловонными запахами гниющего паразитического империализма. Жизненная конкретика у каждого своя, но общий вывод, общий ход истории неумолим. Нужно возвращаться назад, чтобы жить или умереть тут. Я думаю, что лучшие возвращаются, и не для примирения... Так называемые "буржуазные" революции в 17 веке в Англии и в 18-19 веках во Франции очистили страну от остатков феодального общества и предоставили простор для развития капиталистических отношений. Эти отношения были необходимы для развития более высокой материальной культуры чем та, что существовала при феодализме. Самым острым моментом этого была индустриальная революция (которой предшествовала, впрочем, сельскохозяйственная революция). Протащить Россию и Китай через ворота индустриализации удалось так называемым "социалистическим" революциям в 20 веке. Они сыграли на Востоке ту же роль, какую на Западе сыграли так называемые "буржуазные" революции (это название не совсем верное, ибо основную их тяжесть вынесли на своих плечах санкюлоты, крестьяне, и т.д.) Чего может желать мир в 21 веке? Иными словами, что сегодня означает дальнейший прогресс производительных сил? Скорее всего, это глобальное производство, обмен и взаимопощь на основе обобществленных в глобальном масштабе средств производства. Именно для этого требуется уничтожить глобальный капитализм, который загнивает и вовлекает нас в новую войну, и уже давно гниющие бюрократические государства, которые преграждают путь ко всякому развитию. Современные средства производства имеют не столько индустриальную, сколько информационную, познавательную форму, т.е. в первую очередь зависят от развития образования в широком смысле этого слова. Я имею в виду не "науку", которая является узко-специализированным знанием. Я имею в виду образование, которое самостоятельно и творчески извлекает все лучшее, что было дано каждой эпохой, ассимилирует это, и затем пытается самостоятельно строить дальше на основании этого материала. Я имею в виду познание, где познающий субъект не является простым наблюдателем над познаваемыми процессами, но также и сам вовлечен в тот процесс, загадку которого он пытается познать. Я имею в виду слияние различных, всех отраслей познания. Я имею в виду синтез, единство физического и умственного развития и культуры. Я имею в виду исчезновение "классов" и "полов" и возникновение единства человечества и вообще всего живого и пока еще не-живого. С моей ограниченной позиции, мне кажется что за победой мировой общественной революции следует подумать о следующих приоритетах: 1) всеобщем образовании, с возможностью доступа в мировую информационную сеть для каждого человека. Отсутствие компьютерных навыков и доступа к Интернету должны рассматриваться в современности как безграмотность в 19 веке. 2) Освоение космического пространства. За этим лежит будущее человечества, его будущая колыбель. 3) Развитие нанотехнологий, т.е. изучение построения механизмов и организмов начиная с уровня атома. Это есть средство к продлению жизни, средство борьбы за здоровье людей, средство общего материального прогресса. 4) К этим трем приоритетам, следует добивать "сексуальную революцию", ибо нынешние отношения между полами неудовлетворительны и основаны на институте частной собственности. Таковы, в общих чертах, дальние горизонты или цели. Подводя предварительный итог, мы имеем следующую логику событий: 1) Бюрократия вовлекает нас в свою "гражданскую" войну на почве ее желания захватить большую часть государственной собственности. 2)' 'Подобная война имеет тенденцию к расширению, к вовлечению в нее близлежащих государств. Например, другие страны бывшего "социалистического" лагеря, включая Украину, уже повязаны в войне в Югославии. Издательство Stephen Blank(а) пишет: "As Bulgarian Prime Minister Berov said, the West cannot put the blame on Bulgaria and Romania for failing to "cut the umbilical cord between Kiev and Belgrade." Goods flow to Yugoslavia from Ukrainian port Reni: "the governments of Russia and Ukraine announced that security of the mouth of the Danube was the responsibility of the Black Sea Fleet. The fleet commander, Vice Admiral Edouard Baltin, stated that "If the governments of Ukraine and Russia decide something on this subject, we will control the area and we don't need the help of France, Spain, or Italy to do that." 3) В эту контрреволюционную войну вовлекаются империалистические государства, которые и подогревают национальную ненависть. Возможно, к тому времени эти государства эволюционируют до "современного" фашизма. 4) В вооруженное сопротивление оккупантам вовлекается гражданское население, сначала в виде одиночных партизанских диверсий, а затем все шире и острее. Оппозиция к НАТО перерастает в вооруженное сопротивление фашизму и капитализму. Начинается революционная война. 5) Внутри капиталистического лагеря происходит разделение на 2 оппозиционных лагеря. Скорее всего, один лагерь возглавят США, а другой - Германия. Поделив поначалу "социалистические" государства мирно между собой, они не смогут удержаться, чтобы не начать новую империалистическую войну. 6) Подобная война, в прошлом, всегда оборачивалась социалистической революцией. Это будет революция как против фашиствующей бюрократии (например, режим Порошенко в Украине, с 2014 г.), так и против фашиствующего капитализма. Иначе как мировой она быть не может. "Прилив" контрреволюционной войны на Восток оборачивается "отливом" революционной войны на Запад. Контрреволюционная интервенция оборачивается революционной интервенцией, так как надо будет помочь рабочим и служащим империализма освободить самих себя. Category:Former Yugoslavia Category:Бывшая Югославия